My Pain is your Pain
by MidnightxRose
Summary: Twins, Vanitas and Sora, can hardly stand each other sometimes. Sora doesn't like how arrogant Vanitas can be and Vanitas hates Sora's optimistic personality. Despite their differences and arguments they have, as twins, they share a special connection and they'll have to get through the new school year together, whether they like it or not. Terra ForceXIII's Twin Sky Challenge. AU
1. Twins

_**A/N: Hello! Here is another challenge I have come to take! :) This is Terra ForceXIII's Twin Sky challenge. 50 drabbles of Vanitas and Sora as brothers and this is my take on it. The themes really are random and the drabbles will indeed be random xD This also has no word limit, but I will put the word count at the bottom :) anyways, I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the KH characters! **_

_***~*~*My Pain Is Your Pain*~*~***_

**_-Twins-_**

It was a clear and sunny, Monday morning and the students at Paopu Academy were busily making their way in and around the hallways. A small group of four were found in a small corner, talking amongst each other.

"Hey, did you guys hear? There are two new students coming in today." A girl with dark, reddish-brown hair announced happily.

"Huh, wonder what they're like." A blond boy with dark blue eyes wondered, his hands folded behind his back. Next to him was another blonde, looking strikingly similar, except his hair was darker. He had the same wondering expression as his brother.

"How'd you know about this Kairi?" the laid back, silver-haired boy asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I overheard Principal Eraqus talking about it to some of the teachers yesterday. Sadly, I couldn't catch their names since I was kinda in a hurry to get to my bus." The red-head explained.

But right after she had mentioned that, the front doors of the Academy suddenly burst open, hitting the walls with a loud bang. Everyone's attention was now turned to the two new arrivals at the door. Standing there were two identical boys, except one had black hair and the other with brown.

"Vanitas! You opened the doors too roughly and they slammed against the wall. They could have shattered into a million pieces or something!" the brunette scolded his twin, but the raven-haired boy gave him a glare.

"Shut-up Sora, the doors are perfectly fine. I doubt they'd break that easily anyway." The other twin was obviously in a foul mood.

"They could have though!" Sora argued.

"But they didn't! Gahh, why are we arguing about this?" the twins began bickering back and forth at each other, even as they began walking down the hallway, ignoring the stares from everyone.

The group of four had their jaws slightly opened as they stared at the bickering brothers.

"So the newbies… are _twins_?" the silver haired boy couldn't believe there was _another _pair of twins at school. Ven and Roxas were enough…

"Wow, they sure are identical. Like me and Ven." The darker haired blonde mentioned.

"Except for their hair though…" his brother commented. Kairi crossed her arms, looking at the twins.

"Something tells me they aren't exactly identical in personality though…" it was obvious that the brunette seemed to have the nicer personality while the other just looked like he was the exact opposite.

The new pair of twins struck an interest to everyone…

* * *

**Word count: 417**

_**A/N: And that was the end of the first chapter! :) Yes, Sora and Vanitas are the new twins at school xD A lot more to come after this... A LOT more haha. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading~ **_


	2. Pain

**_A/N: Wow! Very surprised to get 3 reviews for this story :D But at the same time, very glad too! Thanks to MonMonCandie, Terra ForceXIII, and RNSCVZ for reviewing the first chapter, and Terra ForceXIII, RNSCVZ(again) and xFlowersofDarkx for putting this story on their alerts and lastly, thanks to xFlowersofDarkx again for putting this story as a favorite :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which is a bit longer than I had anticipated... but, enjoy! _**

**_-Pain-_**

"Welcome to Paopu Academy, Vanitas and Sora." the principal of the school greeted the new students as he walked up to them. The twins were still arguing with each other about the door situation, and this confused Principal Eraqus.

"They're just _doors_! Who cares what happens to them!"

"Well, those were wooden doors and the wood came from trees and trees are part of life, Vanitas!"

"Ahem!" Principal Eraqus grew impatient and cleared his throat loudly, making the twins cease in their argument. They finally turned to look at him. "Welcome to Paopu Academy. I am Eraqus, principal of this Academy and it's an honor to have you attend here." he greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Hiya! Nice to meet'cha and thanks for the warm welcome!" Sora smiled back with the utmost happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Vanitas said in the rudest of ways, paying no heed that he was being impolite to the principal. Eraqus eyed this one carefully, having the deepest feeling he was probably gonna be a troubling one to deal with later on.

"Yes, well, if you come with me, I can give you your schedules and you can be on your way to class." he turned to his right, walking off into the office with the twins following him.

"_I wonder if Vanitas and I are going to be in the same classes like in our last school._" the brunette thought, looking up and smiled at how fun that would be.

"_I would hate to be stuck with Sora all day like last time…_" while the raven-haired one thought otherwise, with a scowl on his face.

Once in the office, Principal Eraqus handed them their schedules and a map to help with finding their classes. Much to Vanitas's dislike, the two had the exact same classes together. Afterwards, they were on the search for their first class: Biology.

* * *

The first bell hadn't rang yet, so everyone in the Biology class were talking with one another, engaged in their own conversations. That is, until Sora and Vanitas walked in. Everyone's attention was now averted towards them.

"Oh great, more students… and they're _twins_." the teacher sighed in annoyance when they walked in. "Just find a seat somewhere that hasn't been taken yet." the grouchy teacher, Larxene, ordered as she was writing assignments up on the board.

There were two empty seats near Ven and Roxas, which were the seats the twins had taken.

"Hiya!" as soon as they sat down, the blonde twins stood in front of their desks, grinning happily.

"Whoah! You guys are twins too!" Sora smiled, happy to see another pair of twins. Vanitas sighed and crossed his arms.

"Yep. I'm Roxas."

"And I'm Ven!"

"The name's Sora!" the brunette twin shook hands with the blondes, hoping to become good friends with them.

"Vanitas." but the raven-haired twin made no attempt to be friendly.

"So, hey, we were kinda wondering, since you guys are twins,"

"Do you guys have the kind of twin power where if one twin feels pain, so does the other?" Ven finished Roxas's question. Vanitas raised an eyebrow and Sora placed a finger on his chin.

"Ven and I don't have it, thank goodness." Roxas placed his elbow on his brother's shoulder, both the blondes smiling as they awaited an answer.

"That's a completely stupid question to ask." Vaniats finally spoke. "Sora's the only one with feeling pain, since I'm the one who gives it to him half the time." Ven and Roxas looked at each other, then back at Vanitas, about to say something, but Sora had instead.

"Vanitas! That's not- waaah!" Sora had stood up from his chair a little too quickly, his foot stuck on the leg of his chair and caused him to fall over, hitting his shoulder on the desk on the way down. "Gahh…"

"Sora!" Ven and Roxas knelt down next to him to see if he was okay. The whole class watched in alarm.

"You're hopeless." Vanitas sighed, slowly getting up and walked towards his fallen twin, offering his hand. Sora grabbed it and Vanitas pulled him up, but he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder, making him wince, Ven and Roxas noticing this. Sora, rubbing his right shoulder, turned to them.

"What I was gonna say was that, what Vanitas said isn't true. He feels the same pain I do but it's on the opposite side of where my pain is felt." Sora explained. "And we only feel it when other people or objects cause pain to us on accident." the blondes stared strangely at the twins in front of them. They were definitely interesting, that's for sure.

"Sheesh… I didn't want them to _know _that Sora." the raven-haired twin grumbled, also rubbing his shoulder, but it was his left one. Sora ignored his comment and turned to him with a grin.

"Yup, my pain is your pain, Vanitas!"

* * *

**Word Count: 819**

_**A/N: Yes, I had to interpret the title into this on the last line there xD haha and I hope that was easy to follow for everyone, how the two twins feel each other's pain. In the literal sense... Just a tad bit devious there. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading~ **_


	3. Unison

_**A/N: And I has another update for this story :3 This one was a fun one to write xD haha I think you guys will definitely enjoy! Thanks to **__**RNSVCZ**__**, **__**Terra ForceXIII**__**, and **__**xFlowerofDarkx**__** for reviewing the last chapter! And to answer your question, RNSVCZ, they're in the 10**__**th**__** grade :3 Also thanks to **__**RNSVCZ**__** for favoriting this story and **__**lion5589**__** for following this story! Definitely appreciate it! Now enough of my rambling and enjoy this chapter!**_

_**-Unison-**_

When Biology had finally started, their teacher assigned them a worksheet in which they had to be in groups. Ven and Roxas paired themselves up with the new twins of the class, and the four were working together.

"Is there a reason why you two keep hanging out with us?" Vanitas asked, looking at the blondes as they worked together.

"You guys are the newbies in school." Roxas stated, looking at the raven-haired boy.

"And we just wanna be friends!" Ven smiled, though it quickly disappeared when Vanitas gave him a scowl. Sora glanced up, looking from his twin to their new friends, then back at Vanitas.

"Come on bro, don't be mean to 'em. They're just being friendly. And besides, it's nice to make new friends." Sora smiled, patting Vanitas's back but as soon as he did that, his twin gave him an icy glare.

"I don't have friends, nor do I _need _friends. And don't touch me." he quickly smacked Sora's hand away. Ven and Roxas stared at the two, making observations to themselves.

"Wow, you two are polar opposites of each other." they noticed, glancing back and forth to one twin to the other. Sora and Vanitas looked back at them, Sora sighing and Vanitas leaning back against his chair.

"Pretty much." they said in unison but immediately looked at each other in shock. "Wait, we said that at the same time." they were even in more disbelief as they continued. "That's weird. Stop it!" Ven burst out in laughter as they continued speaking in perfect unison. Vanitas and Sora immediately turned to him. "Why are you laughing!" this made him laugh harder and even Roxas started to have an amused look on his face.

"Why do you two look so shocked when you talk in unison like that?" the darker blonde asked with a questionable look. Their attention was now turned to him.

"Vanitas and I _never _say things in unison. _Ever_." Sora stated, making sure to emphasize his point as he glanced at his raven-haired twin strangely.

"It makes it seem as if we think alike… Which is highly irrational in my book." Vanitas had an annoyed look on his face and Ven's continual laughter was not helping. Roxas couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"But you guys are twins. Talking in unison is perfectly normal. Ven and I do it all the time." Vanitas scoffed at this.

"Not all twins are the same…" he grumbled, more to himself but he was still hoping Roxas heard him. "And tell Mr. Giggles over there to stop laughing!" he yelled out angrily, referring to Ven, whose laughter was slowly dying down.

"Actually… it is kinda funny if you think about it." Sora piped up, a smile spread on his lips. Vanitas pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his annoyance level before it increased any more. "Especially how we kept talking at the same time and everything. Heh, can't blame Ven for laughing so much." the brunette twin stifled a laugh.

"_Sora, you're an idiot… How can we be twins?_" Vanitas sighed and continued to work. "Well, whatever. It's not gonna happen again, trust me. Now let's all just forget this happened and go back to work." they had all been on the same question on the worksheet, and were now reading it quietly to themselves in their head.

But Ven and Roxas glanced at each other, devious smiles on their faces. When they looked back at Sora and Vanitas, they noticed their movements were in perfect unison as well, writing down the answer at the same pace.

"Hey, what's the answer to this question?" they asked together purposefully.

"Mitochondria." the polar opposite twins, once again, said in unison, making Roxas and Ven start laughing. Vanitas glared angrily at them.

"Damn it! You two did that on purpose!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at them. It took a second or two to realize it, but when he did, Sora joined them in their laughter. "Sora! Don't laugh _with _them when they're laughing _at _us! Idiot!" but the trio continued to laugh, Sora ignoring his brother's comment. The other, now frustrated twin smacked his head down on the desk, groaning and grumbling to himself.

* * *

**Word Count: 711**

**_A/N: It's funny when twins talk in unison :3 this reminded me of the twins from Ouran High School Host Club(if anyone's seen that anime or read the manga, you know who I'm talking about ;3) Ah, gotta love the both pair of twins here. Anyways! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :D_**


	4. Umbrella

_**A/N: Elloooo :) I'm really glad to see so many reviews, favorites and follows for this story so far :D I definitely appreciate it guys! Now on to the thanking! Thanks to **__**Starlol9, Alexus Loves Writing, RNSVCZ, Justice 333, and Terra ForceXIII**__** for reviewing! Also thanks to **__**Starlol9, EverlastingDayDreamer, and Alexus Loves**__** Writing for favoriting this story; and **__**Abyssus Angelus, Alexus Loves Writing, EverlastingDayDreamer, and Justice333**__** for following! This chapter is a bit lengthy(more than the last one..) but hopefully you will enjoy it! :) **_

_**-Umbrella-**_

After Biology, it was Gym and the twins found themselves with Ven and Roxas again, and two new friends, Kairi and Riku, who introduced themselves right away. Sora was happy to be making friends so quickly, but Vanitas would have rather preferred to be _alone_. And everyone was outside for today's class, doing what they wanted.

The group was found on a small bench having light conversation and getting to know the twins more.

"So, Sora, Vanitas, what sports do you like to play?" Kairi asked with a smile. Sora began thinking.

"Hmm... Well, I'm a pretty fast runner! And I like Soccer too." he grinned, looking at his new friends. Vanitas sat there, arms crossed and looking away from the group.

"What about you Vanitas?" everyone looked over at the grouchy twin, who sighed in annoyance.

"I play Soccer and Lacrosse." he finally answered, still not looking at any of them.

"Sweet! Roxas and I are in the soccer team here at Paopu Academy. When soccer season starts, you two should definitely sign up." Ven announced with a grin.

"Yeah, Coach Leon says we need some new team players." Roxas smiled.

"Awesome! We'll definitely be there to sign up!" Sora had a look of determination on his face, but Vanitas showed no interest of the sort.

"But until then," suddenly Riku stood up and jumped off the bleachers, looking over at Sora. "How 'bout a race? I wanna see how fast you can run."

"That's a challenge I'll take!" Sora jumped off the bleachers as well, getting excited. Vanitas had finally turned to look at his brother and Riku.

"This should be interesting." he muttered to himself.

The two got into position, ready to go. Kairi and the blonde twins were eager to see how this race would end.

"One lap around the entire field. Think you can handle it?" Riku gave off a cocky smirk over to Sora, who had the same smirk planted on his face.

"Heh, there isn't anything I can't handle." Vanitas rolled his eyes at this. Sometimes he was embarrassed to even be called Sora's twin...

"Ready," Kairi started.

"Set." Roxas joined in.

"GO!" as soon as Ven yelled that, the two boys sprinted off, their friends (except for Vanitas) cheering them on.

But they weren't the only ones spectating their little race. One of the coaches, Coach Leon, stood there and observed, arms crossed. Both boys were fast, Sora's speed matching Riku's.

"_Hm... that new kid is pretty fast._" Leon thought to himself as he watched. Suddenly, he heard the faint noise of thunder rolling up in the sky. "_Looks like it's gonna rain soon..._" Sora and Riku were closing in on where they started, both neck and neck. Their spectators were closely watching to see who would be first.

They finally crossed the finish line, Sora's foot stepping over it first, Riku just one second behind.

"Sora won!" Ven, Roxas and Kairi cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hmph." Vanitas closed his eyes, a small smirk on his face.

Both Sora and Riku were extremely out of breath, but they shook hands to show good sportsmanship. Riku was about to say something, but the coaches had blown their whistles, getting the attention from all of them.

"It's about to rain! Everyone gather around as much equipment as you can, and get back inside right away!" they announced and a lot of the students were scurrying around, gathering the outdoor equipment, the group helping as much as they can.

Sora noticed a soccer ball far from where they were, almost near the woods. "I'm gonna go get that soccer ball, be right back guys!" and before anyone could interject, he sprinted off.

"Sora!" the others tried calling for him, but it was no use.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll make it back in time." Vanitas yawned, feeling tired and bored. The others were still a little worried, wanting to go stop Sora, but the coaches were already getting everybody to go back inside. Unfortunately, Sora was so far-off, they hadn't noticed him, so they didn't call him.

* * *

Once he got there, Sora quickly grabbed the soccer ball, but the rain was already starting to pour.

"Aw man... I'm gonna get wet. I better hurry." he dashed off, trying to be quick, but with his clothes wet and soaked, it was hard for him to go as fast as he normally would. Everyone had already been close to the door, going inside. And once the couches thought everyone was inside, they closed the doors. Sora had arrived too late.

He tried opening the doors, but they were locked, much to his dismay. The rain was coming down hard. "Heyyyy! Open the door! I"m still outside!" so his next option was banging on the door, hoping someone would open it from the inside.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, the Gym was filled with music and teens gathering in groups on the bleachers inside, talking amonst each other, drowning out Sora's banging and screams.

Vanitas, who found himself to be alone for once and walking around the gym, was looking around for his twin, finding it odd that his usual loud annoying voice wasn't being heard all around. Or near _him,_ for that matter.

"Sora? Hm... where'd he go..." he looked everywhere, but the brunette he was looking for was nowhere to be seen. He passed the window, but in the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of Sora outside. He turned and saw him desperately screaming and banging on the door with his fists, his whole body soaking wet. Vanitas sighed, "Idiot..."

Nearby, he found a bundle of umbrellas. Grabbing one, he unlocked the window, opening it up.

"Vanitas!" suddenly Coach Yuffie blew her whistle. "Close that window!" the raven-haired twin ignored his teacher and he jumped out, closing the window back.

"Hellllp! I'm getting wet!" Sora continued to cry for help, but it seemed no one would open the door. He was almost losing hope, slouching down on the ground. But suddenly, a shadow hovered over him, and he didn't feel anymore raindrops hitting his body. Confused, he looked up and saw his twin brother holding an umbrella over him, a smug look on his face. "Vanitas!"

"You should've ran faster, moron." he scolded, but Sora jumped up to hug him, much to his dislike.

"Aww, you do care about me!"

"Get off me!" Vanitas pried his brother off of him, really annoyed now. "Take the damn umbrella or else I'll rip it to shreds." but there was no need for that, since the doors finally opened and Sora ran right inside, rejoining his now relieved friends.

"That's a warning for you newbie. The next time you do that, it's detention." Coach Yuffie was standing there, giving Vanitas a serious look, her whistle in her mouth. Sora was talking with Coach Leon, explaining the whole situation.

"Whatever." Vanitas walked back inside, closing the umbrella and was about to toss it aside, but he saw Sora, who noticed Vanitas walk in, running up to him, looking like he was about to hug him again. "Oh no..." but he glanced at the umbrella, then back at Sora. When he came closer, he whacked him in the head with it, stopping him.

"Oww! Vanitas, that hurt!" Sora groaned, rubbing his head. Vanitas smirked.

"I found a new beating stick for Sora."

* * *

**Word Count: 1,219**

_**A/N: Wow! That was a lot O.O but I did say it was going to be lengthy... Anyways! Poor Sora, being stuck out in the rain! But at least Vanitas was there for him :) Well... kinda sorta... not really haha xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading~**_


	5. Color

_**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I know... I know... It's been WAY TOO LONG since I've updated anything D: I'm so sorry! Gahhh, school and work is definitely keeping me busy... but at the moment, I have time to type up this story. I'm really hoping that everyone is still interested in reading and will continue to read. Please forgive me for the inconvenience of updating this story T.T I will try and to update as much as possible, I promise! And I've had so many favorites/alerts for this story that I can't name them all nor do I remember too much... but, still, thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**-Color-**_

Vanitas and Sora were now in Art class, sitting next to each other at the same table, but they were joined by Roxas and a new friend, Xion, whom they were quickly acquainted with. A large piece of sketch paper was placed on each table.

"Okay my young artists, today's group project is to draw me something beautiful by working together. The deadline is in a month and the group with the most extravagant picture will receive a prize." their art teacher announced, a rose in his hands and petals surrounding him for some odd reason...

"Umm... where are those rose petals coming from?" Sora asked, staring at his teacher strangely.

"It's better not to question it..." Roxas sighed. "No one really knows. They just float around him whenever he's in his 'dramatic art mood'."

"Who cares? He's annoying." Vanitas had a bored look on his face as he started drawing random symbols on the corner of the paper.

"Alright, let's start drawing. What should we- hey! Vanitas!" Sora noticed his twin already doodling, and tried stopping him by swatting at his hand. "You're gonna ruin the drawing with your weird, dark art!"

"They're just harmless symbols! It's not like I'm drawing some gory image!" and the twins began fighting. Roxas sighed at this and Xion was slightly amused.

"Those two are nothing like you and Ven." she observed.

"Not one bit." Roxas nodded in agreement, looking over at Xion. "So, do you have any ideas on what we could draw?" he asked, going back to the project, already used to the polar opposite twins' bickering. Xion began to think of something.

"Umm... I was thinking of drawing the clock tower nearby the school. After that, you guys can add whatever you want." she smiled, already having the sketch of the image in her mind.

"Sounds good to me." now Roxas began to think. "Hm, wonder what I should draw..." but he couldn't exactly think with the twins continual arguing. "Hey!" he bellowed, making them stop and look over at him.

"Sorry, sorry... What was the plan?" Sora asked, rubbing the back of his head. Vanitas noticed Xion already start drawing as Roxas tried explaining Xion's idea to the confused brunette. He watched at how passionate she was drawing, even though the shape was basic and simple looking. As she was drawing, Xion felt his stare on her and had a slight blush from her embarrassment.

"I'm not _amazing _at drawing or anything but... I still find joy in doing it." she spoke, glancing up at Vanitas from time to time.

"Yeah, I noticed. Looks too simple." he teased, which caused her to glare when she glanced up at him.

"Wow! That looks really good Xion!" Sora saw her drawing as well, getting excited. Xion smiled lightly at him.

"Thanks but, it's nothing too great."

"Sora's drawing skills is as good as a kindergartener, so excuse his excitement." this made the black-haired girl chuckle a little, which, _surprisingly_, made Vanitas smile a little.

"I'm not that bad!" but the smile was quickly wiped off when Sora spoke.

* * *

When Xion was finished with the basic outline of the clock tower, Vanitas volunteered to color the sky while the other three discussed more ideas.

"We should probably give it a sunset setting for the sky." Roxas mentioned and Xion agreed.

"Oh! Or maybe-" Sora started but when he glanced over at the drawing, he saw Vanitas using dark colors for the sky. "Vanitas! That is an ugly sky!" the raven-haired twin stopped and looked at it, eyebrows raised.

"Really? I thought I was doing pretty good." he obviously didn't hear Roxas's and Xion's discussion...

"No, no, no! They're all the wrong colors! Now our picture looks depressing!" the flustered brunette grabbed an orange colored pencil and scribbled over Vanitas's dark-colored sky, angering the blackette twin.

"Sora! Quit it! You'll _ruin _the color scheme!" he grabbed the colored pencil out of his twin's hand, but Sora just grabbed another colored pencil.

"I'm not ruining it, I'm fixing the colors _you _messed up, Vanitas!"

"Sora!" Vanitas, out of rage, grabbed his black colored pencil and scribbled over Sora's coloring.

Roxas and Xion sighed as they watched them scribbling various colors onto the project.

"Well... our project is ruined..." there was no hope for it now...

"Yeahhh... we're definitely not gonna be the winning group." Xion was only hoping they wouldn't ruin the color of her drawn clock tower.

* * *

_**A/N: How was that? :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Again, I'm really really sorry for not updating frequently Dx And I should really start reading other ppls' stories too... BUT, I'm glad I had the time to update this chapter. Again, thank you so much for those who reviewed, favorited, and added this to their alerts and/or added me as their favorite author/on their alerts. Very much appreciated! So for my ending sentence for today, thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think! :) See ya! (Hopefully soon)**_

_**Word Count: 744**_


	6. Butterfly

_**A/N: Gah... once again, I have not updated this T.T I feel like such a failure... but! I have an update now :) I say this a lot, but I will try my best to update quicker and sooner... somehow I feel like that won't happen... I'll try this time though! I'm glad so many people reviewed and liked this story so far! Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited/followed this story, very much appreciated, as always! Anyways, enjoy this new chapter :) **_

_**Oh and, happy Halloween everyone! **_

_**-Butterfly-**_

After the rain went away, at Lunch time, the students were allowed to eat outside. The twins found themselves with a larger group, meeting new friends: a blonde girl named Naminé, two boys, Lea and Isa, and a trio, Selphi, Tidus and Wakka. The two found themselves to be quite popular among the other students of Paopu Academy.

"Nice, so you two are polar opposite twins." Lea, a young, spiky red-head grinned leaning back against his chair.

"Odd. We're usually used to Ven and Roxas being exactly alike." his best friend next to him, Isa, said as he drank his milk.

"It must be awesome having a twin. I wish I had one." the red-head folded his arms behind his back, sighing.

"Lea, if there was another one of _you_, we'd all be in trouble." the blue-haired boy teased, everyone laughing at his comment. Lea only stuck his tongue out at him. Vanitas had been teh only one who wasn't amused, as usual, and he steered away from the whole conversation. His eyes were more interested in a black and red butterfly floating above him.

"_Hm. That's an interesting butterfly." _it seemed like it was getting closer and closer to him, Vanitas watching it closely.

"Hey Vanitas! Whatcha lookin' at?" unfortunately, Sora's sudden shouting made the butterfly frantically fly away, and also scaring Vanitas a little. "Ooh! A butterfly! It's kinda weird looking..." before it flew away, Sora caught a glimpse of it.

"Sora!" the raven-haired boy growled.

"Ah, so Vani here likes looking at butterflies, eh?" Lea teased, making Vanitas glare and the girls giggled some.

"Who the hell are you calling _Vani_?! And I don't _like _looking at butterflies, it happened to be more interesting than this conversation." the scowling boy snapped, making everyone quiet.

Sora, however, sighed and patted his twin's head. "Relax Vanitas. He was just joking. Besides, butterflies are a pretty sight to look at so it's not that bad. See?" suddenly, a flock of butterflies were seen flying above the group. They looked up, smiling at the nice view, the girls were playfully trying to catch them, giggling some as they did.

"Sora's right. All these butterflies flying around together like this does make it a pretty sight." Kairi giggled as one landed on her nose, then quickly flew away. Sora smiled at this but Vanitas only crossed his arms.

"Hmph." but the butterfly he saw earlier was flying right back to him, though this time it was able to land right on the table, idly sitting there right in front of him. The other twin found it interesting and liked the colors on it.

"Look Vanitas! I got one in my hands!" once again, Sora scared off the red and black butterfly. Vanitas sighed and looked at his brother, seeing him holding a small white one. "Isn't it cool?" he turned away, not saying a word.

And for most of their time, the rest of the group were catching a butterfly of their own and quickly letting them go, watching as they fluttered about around them.

* * *

_**Word Count: 513**_

_**A/N: And there you have it! Butterfly! This one seemed a bit short :/ sorry guys! I promise to make the next one longer though... at least, I'm only hoping so anyway... But, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review and tell me what you think! See ya laters! :) **_


	7. Music

_**A/N: Helloooo everybody :) Wow, for once I've updated something that's not in the next month... haha xD Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed, favorited and put this story on their alerts. I'm sorry I can't make some shoutouts, as I'm in a bit of a hurry and I wanted to get this chapter updated for today 'cause who knows when I'll have anymore free time... So! On with the chapter, in which I hope you enjoy :) **_

_**-Music-**_

"Who wants to come over our house?!" the long school day was finally over and the group was found walking down the hallway.

"Ven and I walk home, so we'll come." Roxas smiled.

"Aww, I really wanna go, but Naminé and I ride the bus." Kairi frowned, disappointment in her tone. Riku, Lea and Isa weren't with them since they were at Track practice. And the others were hurrying on their way to the buses.

"I'll come." Xion was a little eager.

"_Why is Sora inviting a bunch of strangers to our house..._" Vanitas sighed at the thought of all this and how bad it could go.

"Sweet! Our house is pretty close to the school, so it shouldn't be too long of a walk." once they were outside, the group said their good-byes to Kairi and Naminé, who were making a run for their buses. The rest of the group followed Sora and Vanitas to their house. The blonde twins talking with Sora on the way, but Vanitas didn't make any attempt for conversation. Xion glanced at the quiet twin and walked up next to him.

"What's up Vanitas?" she asked, making him jump.

"Uhh... nothing, I guess." he looked at the blackette oddly, wondering why she was talking to him.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them after that, Xion trying to think of what to say while Vanitas really didn't have anything to say at all.

"We're here!" but they had finally arrived at Sora's and Vanitas's house, which was painted blue with a white roof. "My parents are home but they don't mind visitors." Vanitas rolled his eyes and they all walked in. The inside was quite big and decorated with unique, old type of furniture.

"Whoahhhh... nice house, dude." Ven stared around in awe, the others doing the same.

"Thanks!" Sora grinned.

"Sora, Vanitas, you're home. Oh, and you've brought some friends over too." a beautiful blue-haired woman walked up to the group, smiling kindly at them.

"Hi mom!" the brunet twin ran up to hug his mother, making her smile. "This is my mom." Sora smiled as he introduced her to his new friends.

"Nice to meet you." the blondes said in unison, doing a small bow.

"Hello." Xion smiled. Aqua giggled.

"You sure have some interesting friends." she looked down and patted Sora on the head. "It's good to see you two making friends already." Sora let go of her and looked up at her, nodding.

"We made more friends too!" he added. "But, we'll be upstairs in my room, mom." he ran back to his friends and twin, going up the stairs.

"_I won't be joining them..._" Vanitas smiled happily to himself, very content with that idea in mind.

"Oh, Vanitas! Make sure to join Sora and his friends too!" he sighed in annoyance at that, but he made no obligation.

They entered Sora's room, which looked a little messy. "Sorry for the mess, Vanitas and I were kinda wrestling this morning." he jumped up on his bed, the others joining him.

"Only because you took my CD." Vanitas was searching around the room. "And you _still _haven't given it back to me."

"I only took it 'cause you were playing it really loudly in your room. _And you weren't even in the room!_" Sora exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. The raven-haired twin ignored him and finally found his CD.

"What music do you guys listen to?" Roxas, who was leaning against the end of the bed, asked. Without any of them noticing, Vanitas had walked over to Sora's stereo and put his CD in replacement of whatever CD of Sora's was in there. He put the volume up all the way.

"Well, Vanitas is into some really weird-" suddenly, the room had been filled with very loud heavy metal rock music. The blondes and Sora quickly covered their ears, but Xion was slightly bobbing her head to the music a little, despite it being deafening.

"VANITAAAAAS! Turn that crap off!" Sora screamed through the noise. Vanitas looked over at him, smirking.

"What? I can't hear you!" he yelled back, pretending like he didn't hear him.

"It's too loud!" the other twins screamed as well, staring at the raven-haired boy like he was crazy.

"That's it!" Sora jumped off the bed and turned the stereo off.

"Hey!" then he ejected Vanitas's CD out and replaced it with one of his own that had been lying around nearby.

"This is better." when he played it, the room was now filled with softer, rock and roll music. Ven and Roxas removed their hands off their ears and enjoyed this kind of music.

"Boring." Vanitas had done exactly what Sora did, putting his CD back inside and playing the heavy music once more.

"Vanitas!" the twins began arguing and fighting over which music to put on, switching back and forth from heavy metal to soft rock.

Roxas, Ven and Xion sighed and they attempted to break the twins' fight.

To no avail, of course.

* * *

_**Word Count: 845**_

_**A/N: All done! I liked this chapter better though xD quite comical :3 anyways, that was the theme music! Please review and tell me what you guys think of this one! Thank you for reading, very much appreciated :D I'll see you again another time, whenever I have time off. Peace~ **_


	8. Parents

_**A/N: I know, I know... I haven't updated in SOOO long, once again Dx but, like I had written in my other story, I shall not make a too long apology about it... At least not this time! I'm hoping you all understand by now xD haha anyways, I deeply apologize for not updating this story in like... forever, and it seems like a lot of people really like this story too... I thank all those who have reviewed the story and are still reading this! Also those who have put this on their favorites/alerts as well :) Thank you so much! Now, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading :) **_

_**-Parents-**_

After the twins' fight, they decided not to have any music playing and the group sat on or near Sora's bed, having a conversation.

"Your mom seems really nice Sora." Xion mentioned as she was nibbling on a cracker.

"She's awesome! Super nice and everything. She's the best mom ever!" Sora bragged happily and popped a cracker in his mouth. "Even Vanitas thinks so too. He can be a mama's boy sometimes." the brunet snickered.

"I am not!" Vanitas snapped, smacking his head. "_You're _the mama's boy."

"I was just kidding..." Sora rubbed his head a little from where Vanitas hit it.

"What about your dad? What's he like?" Ven asked, looking at the twins curiously.

"Our dad is pretty cool." Vanitas scoffed with a "sometimes" after Sora said that. "But, he usually has us do a lot of work in the house. And he makes us practice our sports. Oh, and he always makes sure we do good in school and everything." he explained briefly.

"He also grounds us a lot..." Vanitas added with a sigh.

"Sounds pretty interesting. So, does your dad have brown hair or black hair? I clearly don't see any blue on either of you." Sora laughed at Roxas's comment, but Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"He has brown hair. That's where I get my hair from!" the brunet grinned, pulling lightly at his spiky brown hair. But, they now looked over at Vanitas, having confused expressions on their faces, even Sora.

"What?" he growled.

"Uhh... your hair comes from who exactly?" there was an odd silence in the room.

Well, that is, until Sora spoke. "Where does your black hair come from Vanitas?"

"It doesn't matter! Can we _please _move on to a different subject!" he yelled, clearly angry and not wanting to answer the question. Another awkward silence filled the room as the others were thinking about another topic they could discuss. Vanitas smacked his forehead. "What are _your _guys's parents like?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Ohh! Good one, Vani." the raven-haired twin shot Sora an evil glare. "I-I mean Vanitas..."

"Hmm... well, our mom is mostly cool, and she's really tough. One time, she broke the wall of Roxas's door by punching it." Ven said, and Roxas shivered a little.

"That was scary..." he mumbled.

"Yeah, she can be pretty scary too..." thinking about it, the blonde twins had fear clearly displayed on their faces.

"Oh right, I remember meeting your mom... She's really strong." Xion mentioned.

"That's cool. Maybe your mom and my dad could have a sparring fight. Our dad is really strong too." Sora smiled, looking at the still scared blonde twins.

"I don't know..." Roxas started.

"Mom can get pretty intense, even with sparring." Ven said. "She sparred with our dad once... It turned into an intense all out fight." he added.

"What's your dad like?"

"He's strong too, but he doesn't talk too much. He's still really cool though!" Ven bragged about his father with a big smile.

"Cool! I wanna meet him!" Sora jumped up excitedly, making his friends laugh some. Vanitas glanced at Xion.

"What about you?" the others' turned their attention to the only girl in the room.

"Oh, um... Well, they're both really nice. My dad can be funny sometimes and he's pretty protective over me." she said shortly.

"Yeah, Xion's parents are super nice." Ven and Roxas said together.

"I'd love to meet your parents too, Xion!" Vanitas suddenly smacked Sora's head. "Owww! Vanitas!"

"Sheesh, why not just meet _everyone's _parents, Sora." he said with mock sarcasm in his tone.

"I'll drag you along with me, Vanitas. For always hitting me all the time." Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ha! As if I'd let that happen." his twin laughed, very sure of himself that that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

"Not unless I have mom take you." and this made Vanitas stop abruptly, while everyone laughed. Vanitas sighed.

"_Parents._"

* * *

_**Word Count: 657**_

_**A/N: Finally done! Alrighty, so that was the chapter "Parents". I hope you all enjoyed it :D And... maybe the secret of Vanitas's hair color will be revealed later on! (hopefully I will actually post stuffs in time... or soon so you all can see :)) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think :D Thanks for reading! See you all laters~**_


End file.
